Moon Knight Vol 3 20
, goes to Westwood Hospital and abducts Lissa and Topaz. Moon Knight finally renders the werewolf unconscious and begins dragging him towards his helicopter. Meanwhile, Victor Northrup takes an airplane to Haiti on the trail of former werewolf Raymond Coker. Coker is in the midst of conversation with an aging Voodooine named Jeesala of the Thousand Years. Jeesala tells Coker that he is still cursed by the mark of the Man-Beast. | Synopsis3 = With the stunned werewolf slung across his shoulder, Moon Knight ascends the rope ladder leading to his Moon-Chopper. The police fire off a few shots in the hopes of bringing them down, but the chopper flies out of range. In Haiti, Raymond Coker goes to the swampland hut of Jeesala of the Thousand Years. He tells her of his experience as a werewolf and also tells her of an incident concerning the sudden deaths of his aunt and uncle. He recounts testimony provided by his cousin Banita, which claims that her parents were strangled and dragged off by a man named Papa Jaranda. Papa Jaranda is Coker's great-grandfather and he died over thirty-two years ago. Jeesala tells him that the zuvembies have returned to Haiti. She refers him to a man named Jericho Drumm. Back in the United States, the werewolf awakens mere inches away from the cabin of the helicopter. He begins lashing out at Moon Knight and the two topple from the rope ladder and plummet into the ocean. Moon Knight drags the stunned werewolf onto the nearby docks and they continue battling one another. As dawn rises, the werewolf turns back into Jack Russell. Moon Knight puts him down for the count with a well-placed boot to the jaw. He meets back up with Frenchie and together they bring Jack, as well as Lissa and Topaz to the Committee. Meanwhile at Westwood Hospital, Elaine Marston and her daughter Buttons visits the room of coma patient Buck Cowan. The doctors explain that his injuries are quite severe and that he may even suffer from paralysis - providing of course that he even awakens from his coma. At the Committee headquarters, the leader of the organization pays Moon Knight his ten-thousand dollar stipend. Jack Russell is concealed in a cage, while Lissa and Topaz are bound to a nearby wall. The Committee member reveals that he plans on using Jack as a secret weapon to eliminate rivals. Jack yells at Moon Knight and tells him that he hasn't just captured a monster, but an actual human being. Rhetorically, he asks him "Are you shocked to hear that I'm an honest-to-God person -- ?" Something in Jack's words sparks Moon Knight's conscience and he regrets having captured him. As the moon rises on the third night, Jack transforms once again into the werewolf. Moon Knight refuses to allow the Committee to use him as their personal secret weapon, so he frees Jack and together they tear into the Committee members. Most of them flee in terror, but the werewolf manages to rake their leader across the face with his claws. Moon Knight uses his crescent darts to free Lissa and Topaz then runs off. When the room is clear of bodies, the werewolf likewise leaves and races off into the night. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Brandt Locations: * ** *** *** Lu'Pine (nightclub) ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Adversaries: * * * * Other Characters: * Buttons Marston * Jeesala of the Thousand Years * Elaine Marston * Victor Northrup Locations: * :* :* Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * * * * Other Characters: * Banita * Buttons Marston * Eddie * Elaine Marston * Jessalla of the Thousand Years * Maura * Papa Jaranda * Stroat * Victor Northrup Locations: * * :* :* * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Special giant-sized issue which includes reprints of the first appearances of Moon Knight from ''Werewolf by Night'' #32-#33. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Moon Knight Vol 1 * Moon Knight Vol 2 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight Vol 1 * Moon Knight: Resurrection War #1-4 * Moon Knight: High Strangers #1-4 * Moon Knight (Volume 3) #1-up | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Moon Knight image gallery * Moon Knight chronology page * Moon Knight quotes page | Links = * Moon Knight article at Wikipedia * Moon Knight article at Marvel Universe * Moon Knight article at Don Markstein's Toonopedia * Ultimate Moon Knight resource }}